Lady and the Tramp III the new adventure
by tardis456
Summary: It is 2 years after Scamp came home from his little adventure on the streets and his family are having a wonderful time.Then a strange man is appearing. he wears a tweed jacket a bow tie black trousers and boots and a white shirt.
1. Chapter 1

Lady and the Tramp III The New Adventure

Chapter 1

The strange man

On a lovely summers evening in New England town, a few children ran with their pets on the street. At one particular house, the brown's, all was peaceful until one small pup caused a riot in the living room.

"Tramp do something!" A cocker spaniel, Lady, shouted at her mate.

"Can't pidge, I can't help it if Scamp can't control his daughter." A schnauzer named Tramp replied to Lady, looking tired after the long night he had with his grandson Scruffy. Lady, not entirely reassured with this reason, felt a bit better when her son came in at the mention of his name. He looked just like his father with one difference; he had his mother's eyes. He also was as big as his father.

"Someone say my name?" Scamp asked, not noticing the amount of mess in the room made by his daughter, Sasha.

"Scamp please control your daughter or she'll wreck the place," Lady said to Scamp in a sort of cross voice as Scamp put out his paw and stood it on Sasha's tail as she ran past. "Not what I had in mind but it worked."

With that said Scamp's mate, Angle, came in with their son Scruffy. "What on earth happened in here?" Angle asked Scamp as she saw the mess.

"Ask Sasha." Scamp replied. Before Angle could ask Jim Dear said "Bath Time". Scamp's sisters Annette Colette and Daniele came rushing down to the kitchen at top speed. Scruffy groaned.

"I hate baths" He said as his mother and sister went into the kitchen with Lady and Tramp. "I do to but I still have to have them." Scamp said to his son. A rusting in the leaves made Scamp and Scruffy look out the window. A man wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow tie quickly ran from the window. Scamp was sure he knew the man but couldn't put his paw on it.

"Scamp Scruffy hurry up." Jim Dear called from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blue box

After the bath the family went outside to the garden for some fresh air. Annette, Colette, Daniele and Scamp sat on the porch as Lady and Tramp lied down on the grass. Sasha and Scruffy ran around the grass chasing a ball that Scamp played with when he was a puppy. Angle was sat by the doghouse to make sure the hole in the fence was in her sight in case Sasha got any ideas. A groaning of engines began as something went past the house. Scamp went round the front of the house to see what went past as it did not sound too fast but there was nothing there. As he went back the man in the bow tie went past again this time looking at some kind of metallic tube. Scamp went to the fence and looked up at the man. The man was grumbling something about "wrong readings" and "should have known better" and without looking up he crossed the road and went to a blue box on the other side of the road. Scamp was confused; the box was not there yesterday or the day before that and so on. He went to Angle and took her to the fence but the box was gone.

"Your just hallucinating Scamp come on lets go inside." Angle said to Scamp as she went to the pet flap. Scamp went after her and went inside. The rest of the family were already in the living room with Jim Dear and Darling. Scamp went to his father and asked "Dad?"

"Yes Scamp?" Tramp replied as his son sat beside him and looked at him.

"Did you ever see a blue box when you were a str-ah when you were not a house dog?" Scamp asked, he had almost said street dog but that term gave him nightmares after his experience of the streets.

"No Scamp I did not see a blue box on the streets, why do you ask?"

"Oh it was just that earlier today I saw a blue box at the end of the road in front of the house but when Angle looked it was gone." Scamp looked at the fire lost in thought when he said that and was thinking about what Angle had said, maybe he was hallucinating, and did not notice Scruffy walking over to him.

"Dad dad DAD!" Scruffy shouted to get his father's attention.

"Huh what oh hey Scruffy how are you?" Scamp said after snapping out of his trance and turned to his son.

"Yea I'm fine; anyway you might be pleased to know that dinner is ready." Scruffy replied and went to the kitchen. Scamp followed to the kitchen and went to his food bowl and began to eat with everybody else. After dinner it was Sasha and Scruffy's bed time so everyone except Angle and Scamp left the kitchen to let Sasha and Scruffy go to sleep. Angle and Scamp sang Sasha a lullaby which went like this:

Scamp: Always There

To warm you in the winter

Always there

With shelter from the rain

Always there

To catch you when you're falling

Always there to stand you up again

Family...

Angle: By your side

In seconds if you ask it

Arms out wide

To welcome you to stay

Near enough

To listen to your heart song

Always there to help you on your way

Family

Scamp: Family

Both: Family

Scamp: What is a family?

Caring and devoted hearts

Angle: With endless love to share

Both: Love that follow you everywhere

Scamp: Always there

To welcome you in winter

Angle: What is a family?

Scamp: Arms out wide

To welcome you to stay

Right by your side

Angle: Near enough

Both: To listen to you heart song

Scamp: Always there to help you on your way

Family

Angle: Always there

Scamp: Family

Angle: Family

Both: Family


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tramp's illness

Scruffy also went to sleep after hearing the lullaby his parents sung to his sister and Scamp and Angle left the kitchen. Daniele was waiting for them looking shocked. "What is the matter Daniele?" Scamp asked his sister but she just nodded her head to the door so Scamp went to it and pushed it with his nose. But it did not budge. Scamp looked confused but Daniele shook her head and nodded to the door then the stairs. Angle understood, Daniele wanted them to look at the top of the stairs by the door. What Angle saw was not a pretty sight, it was of Tramp looking like he was going to be sick which would be bad as he had already been sick on the carpet. Jim Dear was on the phone talking to someone and asking them to come quick. Annette and Colette were at the top of the stairs with Lady looking scared and disgusted at the mess and the fact that Tramp had been sick. 5 minutes later a vet was checking Tramp. "Looks like he has had something that had upset his stomach. That and the fact he has had too many late nights."

"What should we do?" Jim Dear asked the vet

"I'd suggest that he has a few early nights and a diet of no calorie dog food for 2 days. After that he should be fine." The vet replied to Jim Dear, looking stern. Tramp tried to get up but the vet said "stay" and he lied down again. Lady, Annette and Colette came down the stairs to Scamp, Angle and Daniele after the vet left and Tramp was put in the kitchen and the mess was cleaned up from the carpet on the stairs. A few hours later everyone went to bed when Scamp had looked like a porcupine watching a horror movie.

10 hours after everyone went to bed Scamp woke up after hearing the same groaning of engines from that morning and looked at the clock on the window sill, 5:40, Scamp groaned and tried to go to sleep, but a different groaning noise was made, making Scamp annoyed and, finally, falling into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doctor Who?

The next day Sasha and Scruffy went to the living room with Scamp for a little time together. 1 hour later someone knocked at the door 4 times. Tramp was still feeling groggy but well enough to move to the door to see who it was at the front door. Jim Dear went to the door and opened it. The man at the door was wearing a tweed jacket, a red bow tie and black trousers with braces, a white shirt with red stripes and black boots and looked around about 20. "Ah you must be Mr Brown I believe you received my note that I will be coming on the 2nd May 1911 at 9:30 am?" The man said staring at Jim Dear's expression of surprise and disbelief as the man said "apparently not time travel slightly tricky to control, anyway I am The Doctor and I hope you did not through away the note that I wrote for you a few years back when you gave your wife the puppy Lady?" Jim Dear not sure he wanted to trust this man but gave in and went to get the note leaving the Doctor at the door. Scamp and Scruffy went out the living room and looked at the Doctor with curiosity. "Who do you think he is dad?" Scruffy asked Scamp

"I don't know Scruffy but he looks a bit mad." Scamp replied

"You do know it is rude to call people mad" The Doctor said, making Scamp and Scruffy jump back in great surprise. The man could speak dog, but that is impossible. But before Scamp could ask Jim Dear came down the stairs with a letter. He read out loud "Dear Mr and Mrs Brown this is a simple ask for help. A time war has happened between the Daleks and the time lords (my people). All I am asking is that you look after my dog Lady until I return. Oh and a few notes: 1 is that in a few years' time another dog named Tramp will meet Lady so please accept him in your family for now. 2 they will have puppies so please keep them and call them this: Scamp Annette, Colette and Daniele, the girls will look like Lady and Scamp will look like Tramp. 3 Scamp will meet a stray named Angle and fall in love so accept her as well. Thank you for co-operating. With deepest regards The Doctor." Jim Dear looked up from the letter and stared at the Doctor with a look of curiosity. Darling came down from the stairs after waking junior up and looked confused. "Jim Dear what is going on and who is this man?" Darling asked

"This man, apparently, is called the Doctor and he is here because of this note." Jim Dear held up the note

"The Doctor. Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor" The Doctor replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cause

Looking like he had heard this question for a long time and got board of it, the Doctor held out a leather wallet with a piece of paper in it. "I believe you will find the essential information on this." He gave the paper to Jim Dear who looked surprised.

"It says here that you are a respected scientist from Britain and you are a responsible and matured adult and you have a decree in everything," he handed the paper back to the Doctor "well I am impressed, wait if you have a decree in everything do you think you can help Tramp he isn't feeling well."

"Of course I can help him why do you think my name is the Doctor so I can call the dukes of hazard oh wait they have not been born yet spoilers. Anyway let's see what is wrong with Tramp then." And with that the Doctor went rushing to the foot of the stairs pondered for a moment then asked "Where is he?"

"The kitchen" Jim Dear replied looking bemused as the Doctor rushed in to the living room by mistake. Tramp realised he should get back to his bed before this man came in. With surprising speed for a dog that is ill he got to his bed with 5 minutes to spear as the Doctor stated "Lovely sitting room bit too purple in my opinion but lovely all the same right kitchen, kitchen ah-ha." He stepped in the kitchen and looked around with a kind of amazed expression. Tramp pretended to be asleep so the man and Jim Dear would not realise he was at the door when he was supposed to be in bed. The Doctor pulled out a metallic tube and twiddled with it for a moment then pressed a button on the leather handle. A piercing scream echoed from the green emitter.

"What is that thing?" Jim Dear asked as the Doctor turned off the device.

"Sonic Screwdriver, very handy sorry for the noise setting got stuck on high frequency. Anyway let's get to work." The Doctor knelt down by Tramp and began to shine the green light on Tramp then flicked the screwdriver open and looked at the middle of it. Angle, Lady, Annette, Colette and Daniele came in to the kitchen after playing with junior upstairs. Lady was unsure whether the man was helping Tramp or hurting him so went to Scamp to ask him but before she did Scamp said "He is just impossible first he talks about time travel then he reviles he can speak dog and now he is scanning dad with a tube thingy." Lady was surprised at this and looked at the man with a confused look.

"Well looks like his brain waves were altered with something he ate last night triggering the kemo resectors." The Doctor said snapping the sonic screwdriver shut.

"Kemo what?" Jim Dear asked looking confused

"The vomiting proses if you want but anyway there are loads of food that triggers that proses but none are found on earth so whoever gave him this is not from earth or they are but thought it was a normal piece of food or they are really evil and want revenge on everyone but needed a test subject to try the food what do you think?" The Doctor asked Jim Dear. The Doctor looked at his face then he went to the garden and in almost no time he was scanning the yard with the screwdriver looking very out of place. Lady went over to Tramp and looked at him for a moment but before she could do anything the Doctor said "I wouldn't go near him if I was you it is contagious."

Jim Dear looked petrified as he was the one who put Tramp in the kitchen. "Does that mean I've got it too?" He stared at his hands with a desperate expression.

"No, no it is only contagious to the kind of thing, in this case dog, infected. So you are fine," The Doctor answered "However I do know the perfect cure for him after that he should be his old self in about 1 hour."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bigger on the inside

The Doctor ran to a blue box just outside the gate at the front of the house. He opened the double doors and went inside. Scamp followed him and gasped at the massive interior of the box. Unknown to him, the Doctor was rummaging through a box at the other side of the room. "I know you are in here somewhere, I needed you once I was not going to though away the rest just in case you were needed again ah-ha there you are." He took his head out the box and was holding a vile full of blue liquid. Scamp rushed out the box and went to his mum and sisters who were in the living room. The Doctor ran back to the kitchen with the vile and put some in Tramp's water dish and put the dish beside him. He then whispered something into Tramp's ear and left the room quickly and closed the door. Tramp made sure no one was watching and then drank some of the potion. Sasha was asleep on the carpet in the living room when the Doctor yet again turned on the sonic to scan something on the window. Everyone except Sasha had gotten used to the noise but Sasha had not heard the noise before so was very annoyed that it woke her up. The Doctor finished scanning and read the readings from the screwdriver, then put it away and took out a book and began to read. 2 hours later the Doctor looked at his watch and reopened the kitchen door. Tramp was sitting up looking good as new, which the Doctor had expected. What he had not expected was the blue box to be outside one of the kitchen windows. "How did you get over there?" The Doctor asked the box looking at the black windows as if they were eyes. Tramp went over to Lady and smiled at her. Lady smiled back as Scamp came into the room looking happy that his dad was feeling better now. The Doctor was scanning the box with the sonic then checked the readings then unlocked the door and went inside. The Doctor left the door open a tiny bit and 5 minutes later laughter could be heard from 2 people 1 male 1 female. Then the Doctor came out the box with a woman. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my wife professor River Song."

"Hello" River waved to everyone and smiled showing perfect white teeth. Suddenly someone opened the door and a red haired girl pocked her head out the door. "Mum where did you put the caldron?" Ginny asked River. "In the kitchen sweetie" Jim Dear and Darling looked confused, how can a box have a kitchen? Everyone else except Scamp, the Doctor and River also looked confused. The Doctor realised Scamp was not confused but his curiosity was did not get the better of him and he decided that Scamp was not listening to River and Ginny's conversation. 1 hour later Jim Dear and Darling were waving goodbye to the Doctor, River, Lady, Tramp, Annette, Colette, Daniele, Angle, Scamp, Sasha and Scruffy as they went to the box and it disappeared from the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Welcome to the Tardis

The dogs gasped as the Doctor and River went to the console in the middle of the room. "Welcome to the Tardis, time and relative dimension in space, bigger on the inside yada yada yada." The Doctor said in a rushed tone as the Tardis shook and lurched forward and backwards. "Oh come on dear you can do it." River said to the Tardis as it rocked forwards.

"Ok look I know micro stabilizers were a bad idea but there is no need to sulk about iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit," The Doctor was thrown to the floor as the Tardis shook violently and sparks flew from the console. "Be like that then. Ok here's the deal you land in one piece and I take the stabilizers away everybody happyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Everyone was thrown to the floor as the Tardis crash landed somewhere different. Ginny and her siblings Ron, Harry, Hermione, Justin, Alex and Jenny came down a set of stairs from the console. The Doctor scanned the console with the sonic and flicked it open to look at the readings and was shocked by the result. River was looking at the scanner screen with equal shock at what she saw. "Doctor look at this."

"What is it?"

"Life signs are spiking like mad."

"But that is impossible"

"I know sweetie but it is happening." River looked at the screen then the doors then the dogs, which were unconscious from the crash. The Doctor scanned the dogs with the sonic and said "Still breathing, no broken bones, no signs of serious concussion, just unconscious," He pondered for a moment then said "We should get them to the hospital wing as quick as possible. Ok River take Tramp, Jenny take Lady, Justin take Annette, Alex take Colette, Harry take Daniele, Hermione take Scamp, Ron take Angle, Ginny take Sasha and I'll take Scruffy. Alonsy." And with that everyone picked up the dog the Doctor told them to and 10 minutes later the Doctor was turning on the lights of the darkened hospital wing and put Scruffy on a bed next to where Ginny put Sasha. Ron put Angle on a bed next to Sasha and Hermione put Scamp on a bed next to Angle. Harry put Daniele on a bed next to Scamp and Alex put Colette on a bed next to Daniele. Justin put Annette on a bed next to Colette and Jenny put Lady on a bed next to Annette. Finally Tramp was put next to Lady and the Doctor turned on the life support software. A few minutes later a bell began to ring loudly. The Doctor looked worried but the bell stopped ringing in a manner of minutes. River looked at the dogs and then jumped back in surprise. The dogs began to glow yellow. "No it can't be…" The Doctor said as regeneration energy streamed from the dogs. "My new invention must have gone on the blink again ok all I have to do is get to the lab in 5 minutes and stop the regeneration proses." Then the Doctor rushed to the lab and went to a machine that looked like a car wash with a scanner. It was vibrating and glowing but the Doctor just unplugged the regeneration machine with a board expression.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Magic

When the Doctor got back to the hospital wing he found River, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Justin, Alex and Jenny waiting for him with Lady, Tramp, Annette Colette, Daniele, Angle, Scamp, Sasha and Scruffy. "Well then shall we go outside or wait for the Tardis to explode?"

Everyone shouted "Go outside." so the Doctor left the room and everyone else followed him. As the Doctor went out the Tardis doors he felt strange as he stepped on to the ground. He felt…powerful. His sonic screwdriver had also changed slightly; it was able to cast spells. The Doctor, having sent his children, except Jenny, to Hogwarts to learn magic, decided to try out a spell and said "Incendio." And flames shot from the screwdriver on to the ground. Smiling to himself the Doctor pocketed the screwdriver and looked around whilst waiting for everyone. The planet looked like earth but was purple and grey. The Doctor grimaced at the colour. Purple was not the best colour in the universe in his opinion, green was better for him. When everyone else came out the Tardis the Doctor explained they were on the planet abratopia in the meterbeinuse galaxy. Ginny looked like she was in a trance as she looked at the river of destiny. "Time to go come on Ginny." The Doctor ushered everyone into the Tardis and went back to grab Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Good night

When everyone was in the Tardis River pushed a few switches and the Doctor pulled a few levers when the scanner came on and said that a new room has been made in the Tardis; the garden. "Oh lovely always loved a garden." The Doctor said and ran to the stairs and was out of sight in less than a minute. "Remind me how we were given to that mad man again." Scamp said to Lady as River took Sasha and Scruffy up to their new room. "I don't know Scamp but I do know that he, Jim Dear and Darling went into the living room and 10 minutes later they came out and Jim Dear said that we are now his pets."

"Well technically you already were my pets but I had to give you to Mr and Mrs Brown for your own protection," The Doctor had just returned from his trip to the garden wearing a fez and had an expression of delight. "Oh and you son and daughter are sleeping in my room as well as you, your sisters, mother, father and Angle." He said this to Scamp as Lady left to try and find Tramp, who wandered off some time ago.

"Why aren't we sleeping in the kitchen?" Scamp asked.

"Oh who would want to sleep in a kitchen? Well ok everyone but not my kitchen oh no you would not want to sleep in there because there is loads of rubbish and funny smells and it is just too loud to even sleep in." The Doctor replied.

Meanwhile, River was singing a lullaby to Sasha and Scruffy to let them go to sleep as they already had dinner at the Brown's home.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love dies. Night will fall and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost. The battle is won but the child is lost." River sang to them and Sasha and Scruffy went to sleep. "Sweet dreams little ones." River left the room with a look of kindness on her face. When she got to the console room she found the Doctor on a chair, thinking hard. "Hello sweetie"

"Hello River, do you know a good place for a little bedtime trip?"

"Well how about the planet of the stars it is said to be the most beautiful planet in the universe?" River suggested as the Doctor ran to the console and began turning dials and switches with anticipation. River went to the doors as the Tardis landed on the most beautiful planet in the universe. As everyone stepped outside, Scamp saw the most beautiful thing he had seen in the sky; Angle. The Doctor looked at the sky with wonderment as the stars changed their pattern to look like a whirlpool of star light and magic. Everyone gasped at this sudden change of constellation of the stars. Everyone gasped again as the stars patterned themselves to look like a rose, then a beautiful ribbon of star light. What a lovely Bella Notte. After the amazing light show everyone was very tired so Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Justin and Jenny went to their rooms but the Doctor, River, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angle, Annette, Colette and Daniele stayed in the console room to wait as the Doctor and River landed the Tardis in a safe place for the night. After that the Doctor led Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angle, Annette, Colette and Daniele to their room whilst River went to check on the children then go to her own room. The Doctor's room was the grandest and most majestic of them all with 8 beds 7 of them for dogs and 1of them for a humanoid. Once all of the family went to bed, Scamp looked at his mate then at his children, then reflected on what his life has held for him so far in his new home and then fell under sleeps spell with one last thought: _his new adventure had just begun and he would not have it any other way._

The End


End file.
